


La corde d'or

by Nelja



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie sent la vie de Gwen couler en elle... assez pour la comprendre, mais pas assez pour l'aimer quand elles sont si différentes, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant "They keep killing Suzie".</p>
            </blockquote>





	La corde d'or

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The golden rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688376) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Torchwood appartient à Russell T. Davies et à la NBC.

Suzie sent la vie de Gwen couler en elle.

Elle connait ce lien qui se crée, elle sait le manipuler. Elle reconnait cette corde dorée qui vient du coeur, qui part à la recherche des morts. Il lui a suffi d'attraper ce qui lui a été lancé, et maintenant, il y a quelque chose qui les relie, de coeur à coeur, que Gwen ne pourrait plus briser, mais elle ne le veut même pas, elle n'a pas encore compris, pauvre petite chose, que c'était sa vie qui se faisait aspirer.

Cette connexion est si chaude, si douce, il lui semble que ce n'était pas pareil avec elle. Peut-être est-ce que parce qu'elle a eu le temps d'oublier à quel point la vie était merveilleuse, parce que même quand c'est la seule pensée qui reste, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on peut le _sentir_. Peut-être est-ce parce que Gwen est différente d'elle. Sa compassion et son empathie vous touchent directement. Ce n'est pas juste une infinie tristesse sur les victimes de la mort, sur la condition humaine tout entière. Gwen vous aime et vous plaint, vous, le pauvre petit cadavre qu'elle réveille un instant pour trois mots de témoignage et beaucoup de larmes.

Gwen est le genre de fille qu'elle déteste, aurait-elle dit il n'y a pas si longtemps. Portée par ses sentiments et donc incapable de suivre ses idées, brouillon, et capable d'être heureuse même sans avoir de but ou de rôle dans la vie.

Mais il y a cette nouvelle certitude qu'elle ramène de l'obscurité. Maintenant elle sait qu'il n'y a que ça. Qu'il n'y a pas de but, pas de justice. Que ce sont les filles comme Gwen qui choisissent le bon chemin, qui ont raison depuis le début, qui en savent plus qu'elle sous leurs airs de stupidité, qui non seulement sont heureuses mais ont raison d'être heureuses, parce qu'elles vivent...

Oh oui, Gwen est bien le genre de fille qu'elle déteste.

Suzie, elle, avait un but ; le plus beau de tous. Elle serait celle qui défierait la mort et la vaincrait. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose de beau, de fort, de pur, dans tous les déchets extra-terrestres... C'est ce que l'humanité voulait faire depuis toujours. La lutte contre la mort est ce qu'il y a de plus important, de toute éternité. Etait-elle donc la seule à le voir ? Non, ils étaient tous à Torchwood pour sauver tout le monde, Jack, Tosh, Owen, Ianto. Ils échouaient toujours, parce que même sauver quelques personnes était déjà une rare victoire, puis l'obscurité et le silence s'abattaient sur eux, et ils ne pouvaient que regretter et se faire du mal et essayer de faire croire qu'ils s'en moquaient. Mais si on pouvait faire revivre les morts, plus aucun de ces échecs ne compterait.

Pourtant, ils ne l'avaient pas comprise. Ils n'avaient pas vu que des sacrifices étaient nécessaires.

Et elle avait dû accepter ce compromis avec la mort qu'elle haïssait tant, comme elle l'avait déjà fait quand elle avait tué. Cela avait été son seul refuge pour se cacher et fuir leur haine.

Elle savait qu'elle s'en sortirait, à la fin. Elle avait prévu le pire, et depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le gant elle avait tout programmé dans la mémoire déjà si manipulée de Max. Il avait été celui qui l'écoutait, celui qui la libérait de ses doutes et de ses remords, il serait plus encore, celui qui la libèrerait de la mort. Tout ce qu'il croyait et priait était faux, mais peut-être réaliserait-il quelque chose de grand sans y croire, sans le savoir, à la place.

Elle voulait qu'on ait besoin d'elle. Elle était une des personnes suffisamment intelligentes, suffisamment déterminées pour signifier quelque chose dans ce monde ; il fallait juste leur en laisser une preuve.

Et c'était Gwen qui était arrivée pour la tirer du néant.

Gwen et son fil de lumière, Gwen avec son âme douce et brûlante, Gwen qui était maintenant liée à elle. Ce genre de sentiments irraisonnés et stupides ne fait que vous irriter quand vous rencontrez quelqu'un qui aime tout le monde, mais quand vous le ressentez, quand vous êtes connectés, quand vous entendez chaque battement de coeur, chaque sursaut d'affection, alors ils résonnent en vous comme le son d'une cloche.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas juste un peu comme moi, Gwen, a-t-elle envie de hurler, alors même qu'elle pense : pourquoi n'étais-je pas juste un peu comme toi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas continué les recherches sur le gant ? Toi qui peux aimer comme ça, tu aurais dû vouloir tellement combattre la mort, toi aussi ! Toi qui vis, tu aurais dû savoir quelle est la seule chose qui compte dans ce monde ! Tu as pris ma place, tu as pris tout le reste, pourquoi n'as-tu pas repris cela aussi ?

Elle lui en veut, elle lui en veut tellement, pour n'avoir pas essayé, pour n'être pas assez forte. Parce que Gwen est tellement meilleure qu'elle. Gwen aime les morts et les vivants. Gwen, bien que portée par ses sentiments, ses coups de coeur et de tête, n'a jamais fait de compromis, bien moins que Suzie qui regardait droit devant elle.

Elle aurait pu être celle qui aurait fait vraiment marcher le gant, qui aurait pu rendre la vie pour toujours. Suzie le voulait, le voulait tellement... et si Gwen s'était entrainée, elle y serait arrivée, certainement ! Et elle ne serait pas en train de mourir, alors, elle aurait pu rendre la vie à Suzie sans perdre la sienne...

He bien tant pis ! Ce n'est pas grave pour Suzie, elle vivra quand même... oui, mais Gwen, Gwen ? Elle mérite de mourir, pourtant, c'est elle qui n'a pas travaillé assez dur, tout est de sa faute... Suzie, elle, a fait tout ce qu'elle a peut pour vivre, pour écraser la mort de toutes les façons possibles, alors il n'est que justice que ce soit elle qui survive !

Plus jamais ça, plus jamais la mort, l'ombre, la Bête, la peur, cette stase où il y a juste assez de conscience pour vouloir la lumière, pour envier le plus humble des humains, des insectes ou des Weevils.

Alors elle continue, elle se bat, et elle essaie de ne pas penser que c'est là qu'elle envoie Gwen. Ce n'est pas contre elle, vraiment pas ! Bien sûr, Gwen est le genre de fille qu'elle déteste, et Gwen a pris sa place, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, vraiment ! Cela la surprend elle-même. Non, cela ne la réjouit pas le moins du monde. C'est juste inévitable.

Au contraire, Suzie aurait tellement aimé qu'elles puissent partager ce morceau de vie, qu'elles puissent rester pour toujours comme maintenant ! On n'a pas besoin d'une vie entière, n'est-ce pas, juste un fragment de lumière, la plus petite flamme possible ; et même si elles devaient avoir mal à la tête toute leur vie ce ne serait pas grave.

Mais on ne peut pas faire qu'un avec une autre personne. On peut briser la barrière entre la vie et la mort, Suzie le sait maintenant, mais on ne peut pas juste l'entrebailler et se prendre la main.

Elle en garde l'illusion le plus longtemps possible, pourtant, alors qu'elles s'enfuient ensemble, alors qu'elle la soutient jusqu'à son dernier souffle et même encore un peu après. Elles auraient pu aller vivre ensemble et vaincre la mort et sauver le monde, peut-être.

Et même après, quand Gwen s'effondre sans souffle et sans vie, il y a toujours sa vie qui coule dans les veines de Suzie. Elle aurait cru qu'il se briserait, qu'elle n'aurait plus que la vie pour la consoler de tout ce qu'elle a perdu, et que cela sufirait. Mais il est toujours là, en elle, ce ruban d'amour et de lumière, si chaud, si beau et pourtant si triste, il y a toujours ces sentiments et cette façon de voir la beauté du monde et des gens qui ne sont pas seulement les siens, qui ont hérité quelque chose de plus de cette petite âme qui s'envole. Il y a le coeur de Suzie qui a été marqué pour toujours.

Elle se sent toute-puissante alors, et elle essaie de leur expliquer, qu'elle _est_ Gwen autant qu'il est possible, qu'elles sont liées. Mais ils ne comprennnent pas.

Ils ne comprennent jamais, et elle n'a plus nulle part où se cacher, maintenant.


End file.
